finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezma Auburnbrie
Ezma Auburnbrie is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XV. She is the leader of the Meldacio Hunter HQ who met and befriended Regis Lucis Caelum during his journey thirty years ago. Dossier :Chief of operations at Meldacio Hunter HQ, and mother to Head Hunter Dave Auburnbrie. Under Ezma's shrewd direction, the Hunters keep the peace on the continent, occasionally conducting reconnaissance missions in coordination with the Crownsguard. She watches over all her operatives as if they were her own children, cooking and caring for them when they return from the field. Yet some hunters are not so fortunate as to make it home alive, a harsh reality that demands some level of detachment from Ezma as well. :Few know of the ferocious fiends slumbering beneath the Lucian continent, but Ezma is their gatekeeper. She entrusted their extermination to Regis, who promised to slay the menaces sleeping underground after the war with Niflheim was won. Sadly, he was unable to oblige, leaving the task to his son Noctis. With the help of his comrades, the crown prince manages to eliminate the monsters lurking under Lucis and, in turn, strengthen the bond of trust between the royal house and the Hunters. Profile Appearance Ezma is an elderly woman with white hair pulled back and pale blue eyes. She wears a beige patterned shawl, a blue neck scarf and glasses. Personality Ezma doesn't want to coerce people into fulfilling tasks for her. She does not tell Noctis about Regis's promise until after he has defeated the monsters behind each sealed door, presumably so Noctis did not feel obligated to embark on the task and only did it because he truly wanted to. Story Ezma leads the Meldacio Hunters from their base east of the Vesperpool, and the hunter Dave is her son. She initially worked alongside her sister Kimya, but differences in opinion led to them falling out, and Kimya was banished to Malmalam Thicket. Ezma never mentioned Kimya in front of her son, and instead refers to her as "a witch". She forbids any of her employees from entering the forest where Kimya now lives. Ezma came to possess the key which unlocks the eight sealed doors, each holding an evil behind them. She refuses to ask even the most seasoned hunters to take the task and waits for the one she believes capable of fulfilling this task. Thirty years ago she met Regis, whom she requested to take down the beasts. However, given the nature of his journey and Insomnia fighting Niflheim, Regis was unable to, but promised to once the war would be over. The promise was thought lost when Insomnia fell. Ezma meets Noctis and keeps a close eye on him throughout his journey until she believes he is ready to embark the task his father left behind. She requests Noctis take on the task and warns him not to take it lightly. Each door is weakening and would eventually break, resulting in the monsters being released if Noctis does not embark on this task. When Noctis completes the task, Ezma reveals she met Regis who promised to handle the monsters when the war was over. Noctis ended up fulfilling this promise when the war was indeed over, albeit with Niflheim's victory, not Insomnia's. After Noctis and his friends fell the giant tortoise adamantoise the acquaintances he has made on his travels convene at the Crow's Nest Diner at Longwythe Rest Area, where Ezma has a chance to catch up with Kimya again. The two sit in a booth together, and when Noctis visits them Ezma comments on being jealous of his feat and wants to hear the story of it some time. When the world begins to fall into darkness, Ezma is heard on the radio where she encourages people to enlist as hunters. When the announcer is concerned enlisters would be in danger, she explains new hunters are always be accompanied by seasoned hunters and would start small until they were ready to handle bigger tasks. Gameplay Visiting Ezma in Meldacio Hunter HQ in Chapter 15 starts the quest if the player has completed all dungeons in Lucis that have a sealed door first. Accepting the Menace Beneath Lucis quest has Ezma appear at the diner for the adamantoise hunt scene, where she yields the player an Oracle Ascension Coin. Etymology Auburnbrie is a portmanteau of "auburn" (red) and "brie". Brie is an Anglicization Brigid, meaning "the exalted one" or "noble." ru:Эзма Обернбри Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XV